


珍糖果《秘密》续7

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 这个系列真要被mjs说中，成为永不完结的类型了（。）





	珍糖果《秘密》续7

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列真要被mjs说中，成为永不完结的类型了（。）

JK ver.

也不是心不在焉，而是一心二用了。

田柾国背后是有些硌人的卧室门，双手被闵玧其死死抓住了拉过头顶——对方力气大，弄得他不是那么舒服。可下面又是舒服的，很舒服，特别舒服。  
他一面迎合闵玧其的动作，一面又不受控制地想到了在车上他给金硕珍口的画面。那时他是真的以为金硕珍会带他去吃宵夜......不过当对方的手伸过来的那一霎那他就懂了，夜宵到底是什么。

即使脱下白大褂，金硕珍身上还是有一股味道，田柾国把那戏称为干净的味道。但金硕珍偶尔也会用香水，好在两种味道混在一起并不难闻，反而有点和谐。  
田柾国胆子还没有大到直接在车里做这些，所以一开始他有点反抗。可很快他的嘴唇就被对方的手指撬开，“先舔舔。”  
乖乖地伸出舌头裹住金硕珍的手指，田柾国有模有样地用牙齿配合舌头做出咬住并推弹的动作。

“放心，这里没人来。”车子熄了火，车窗又都摇了起来。金硕珍另一只手捏着田柾国的耳垂玩个不停，“吃手指是帮你熟悉动作，一会儿可不能咬着我。”  
田柾国点点头，“唔......不、不会咬到......哥哥。”  
“乖。”金硕珍很受用，又把他的头往下压了一些，“你碰碰。”

裤裆都被顶起来了。  
田柾国吐出金硕珍的手指，“好鼓啊。”  
“都是被你弄的。”金硕珍拉开拉链，“自己把它掏出来吃。”  
田柾国用手指摸了摸，抬头冲着金硕珍笑，“硕珍哥不给我糖，就拿这个糊弄我。”  
“那什么才不算是糊弄？”金硕珍挑挑眉，“在你们学校的厕所里......”他故意停下来，又把声音压低，“干你吗？”

“哥哥。”田柾国头一仰，后脑勺就撞在了门上。  
闵玧其手里的动作一顿，“撞痛了吧？”  
这下田柾国也没空去回忆自己是怎么张开嘴巴把金硕珍那根吃进去的，只是他嘴巴很酸很累，最后金硕珍在路上的便利店给他买了罐草莓牛奶。  
田柾国摇摇头，“不痛，但是手......”他往前靠，下巴蹭着闵玧其的肩膀，“换个地方好不好？我想去哥哥床上。”

两个人搂搂抱抱倒在床上。  
田柾国脱了裤子用腿夹着闵玧其的手臂上下耸动，“哥哥......你是不是给我下药了？”  
“想要？”闵玧其没有抽出自己的手，任由田柾国把自己的手臂当成什么按摩棒似的东西使用——“下次想要的时候直接找我，别去厕所自己弄，好不好？”  
“好.”田柾国先答应下来，接着又去咬闵玧其的嘴唇，语气有点委屈，“可、可是我在学校里想要的怎么办？不弄的话......下面一直又硬又湿的。”  
闵玧其叹气，“拿你没办法。那我现在不戴套进去，嗯？不射里面。”  
“射里面我也会乖乖吃的。”田柾国搂住闵玧其的脖子撒娇，“最喜欢哥哥了。”

YK ver.

说归说，做归说。  
虽然闵玧其承认田柾国对于自己有非同一般的吸引力，但做的太过始终不是好事。如果是周末也就算了，反正第二天能睡懒觉——需要去上课的时候，他还是比较有分寸的。

他也不知道田柾国是怎么回事，撸到一半要去床上，等上了床又夹着自己的手臂弄个不停，其余他一概没做，小朋友就夹着他的手臂射了出来——射的时候还哭了，嘟囔说着不好意思把床弄脏了云云......  
闵玧其找了纸巾给他擦眼泪，又把精液清理干净。他亲了亲田柾国的眼睛，“今天好像很容易激动啊。”  
“我不知道。”田柾国明显是还没缓过劲儿来，黏着闵玧其不愿意动弹。  
“夹我的手舒服吗？比帮你弄还舒服？”闵玧其轻声笑，“好乖。”

田柾国有点不好意思，“都挺舒服的。”他顿了顿，“哥哥要吗？”  
闵玧其正在帮对方理头发，一时没有反应过来，“要什么？”  
“无套内射呀。”田柾国凑到他的耳朵旁边，说完又拿舌尖点了点闵玧其的耳廓，“要吗？”  
“下次吧。”闵玧其抱住他，“该睡觉了。”

第二天是被金硕珍叫醒的。  
闵玧其有点迷糊，发现时针不过刚刚走过六点时有点窝火。可他还记得田柾国在自己床上，于是披了外套就跟着金硕珍走了出去。

第一件事是烧水冲咖啡。  
闵玧其要醒不醒地眯着眼睛，也不管金硕珍心情怎么样。  
“我今天就出差了，下午的飞机。”金硕珍把杯子冲了一下摆到他面前，“有些事，要跟你交代一下。”  
“下午的飞机为什么起这么早？”闵玧其打了个哈欠，“谢了，你要吗？”  
“不用。”金硕珍欲言又止，“你......适可而止一下。”

闵玧其笑了，“你以为我昨晚做什么了？别急着黑脸——放心，没碰他，哄睡而已。”  
“我不是那个意思。”金硕珍揉了揉太阳穴，“不要误会。”  
闵玧其耸耸肩，“是吗？那你是什么意思？”  
金硕珍摆摆手，“当我没说。”  
“我倒是想请假一下大哥昨天接人接到哪里去了。怎么他睡觉说梦话还在念叨一些有的没的——横插一脚？”闵玧其毫不畏惧地开口，“说说吧。”

厨房里一阵沉默。  
“我觉得我们没必要这样。”金硕珍为难道，“不能好好相处吗？”  
闵玧其盯着金硕珍似笑非笑的，“是你先开始的。唔，其实我挺乐在其中的。看你吃瘪的样子很有意思。”  
金硕珍被气笑了，主动伸出手，“和好？”  
“和什么好，没有的事。”闵玧其笑着跟他碰了碰，“要出差的人赶紧走吧。”  
“我看你巴不得我走。”金硕珍无奈，“还有，盯着他点，最近老找糖吃。”  
闵玧其点点头，“知道了，会给他吃别的东西。”

Jin ver.

是晚上回酒店房间打开行李箱时才发现了那只玩偶兔子。

兔子装在一个鹅黄色的网纱袋子里，跟着一张小卡片一起被压在了箱子最下面。金硕珍根本想不到田柾国是在什么时候偷偷放东西进来的，他把袋子拿出来，玩偶被喷了香水，是一股甜甜的味道。  
金硕珍盘腿坐在地毯上，打开了那张卡片。

卡片上的字迹熟悉，文字很简单——  
“出差的时候想我，就看看它吧。”

小朋友。  
金硕珍摇摇头，把卡片放进自己的钱包夹层。  
玩偶兔子不算大，憨态可掬地捧着一根圆润的胡萝卜。  
真像。

这个点田柾国应该还在上晚自习，所以金硕珍没有立刻联系对方，而是先拿上衣服去浴室洗了澡。他时间卡的好，出来没多久就接到了田柾国打来的电话。  
“回家了？”金硕珍接起来就问，“今天好快。”  
“下大雨，玧其哥来接了。”田柾国在那边嘿嘿笑，“他去洗澡了，我在自己房间里。”

是在暗示我吗？  
金硕珍不自觉地勾起了嘴角，“那要不要视频？我想你了。”  
“是吗？”田柾国说道，“那等我找一下耳机。”  
电话那边传来了不大不小的响动，接着通话挂断，田柾国发来了视频邀请。

是坐在床上的。  
金硕珍也靠着床，一只脚踩在地上，“兔子什么时候放的？我差点没发现。”  
“那还是发现了嘛。”田柾国拨弄了一下头发，“啊，有点长了，改天去剪头发。哥哥喜欢吗？”  
“头发还是兔子？”金硕珍故意问他，不过不等田柾国回答又开口了，“头发的话是可以剪短一些，挡在眼睛前面影响视力；至于兔子嘛......我还是更喜欢家里那只。”

田柾国的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。  
“不过你送的兔子怎么还抱着个胡萝卜？这容易让人想歪啊。”金硕珍不怀好意地笑笑，“等我回来是不是应该给我补上？”  
田柾国不傻，自然都明白了。他点点头，“那你什么时候回来？”  
“下周。”金硕珍越看他就越想抱他，可惜没有哆啦A梦的任意门，只能想想。金硕珍手里玩着那个小兔子，突然想到了什么——“乖，门锁了吗？”  
田柾国继续点头，“锁了。”  
“那把眼睛闭上，哥哥给你一个惊喜。”


End file.
